The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lychnis plant, botanically known as Lychnis flos-cuculi, typically grown as a container Lychnis plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IFLYPH’.
The new Lychnis plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Lychnis flos-cuculi ‘Lychjenpet’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,495. The new Lychnis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Lychjenpet’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sonsbeek, Germany in June, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lychnis plant by in vitro meristem culture since June, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Lychnis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.